mangle the beginning chapter 2
by applecowmoo
Summary: the party's just started! everything is going good so far.


WELCOME BACK! CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! PLEASE ENJOY! LETS GET STRAIGHT INTO THIS!chapter 2

the girl looked back over at randel and grady. she towarded over randel, but Grady was almost as tall as her.

" you two need to knock it off! its Michael's birthday after all, so go bother sophie! " she said in a stern voice. randel and grady walked into the living room mumbling under their breaths. it was now just Rosie, rocco, and i in the main enterence. rocco started talking about his school work and about how Gradys dorm is right next to his.

" so rosie, you still writing? " rocco asked her. Rosie doesn't like to talk about her career, especially when shes talking to her friends. rosie wants to be a teacher, but she also jas passion for writing and drawing.

" ya, im almost done with " night shade "! " rosie said. i could sense it in her voice that would rather be talking about anything else, and so could Rocco. after about 10 minutes of u talking, sophie knocked on the door. she was carrying a cake, some gifts, and some other things in plastic bags.

" did you leave your key here again? " rosie asked sophie.

" ya... its a good thing you guys were standing here! " sophie hadlong brown hair with green ends. her face was filled with freckle. her hazel eyes shinned in the lighting.

" hey rocco! hey Michael! " sophie said happily. rosie took the cake and gifts from sophie and went to put them in the kitchen. sophie stood there saying nothing. it was kinda awkward not haveimg rosie here to talk to. she usaully starts converstaions. I dicieded to into the living room with everyone else. i left Sophie and Rocco ackwardly standing there in silence.

 _the living room_

The living room was packed! people everywhere. grady, randel, and a younger girl on the couch. the girl had blond hair in a messy bun, she was rosies step sister carmy. Carmy looked at me and waved, i waved back. Carmy got up and went in the dinning room with her siblings.

Rocco came into the living room, with sophie following. they walked over to the couch and sat down next to grady and randel. i waved to Sophie, but she was to busy showing rocco Something on her phone. i walked over to beckett who was sitting in the recliner, he was also on the phone with someone.

" hey Beckett! " Beckett looked at me.

" hey michael, im kinda busy right now. Can we talk in a couple minutes? " I nodded to beckett and walked away. cooper, Rosie's brother was sitting in the bean bag chair infront of the fire place.

" hey cooper, " i said to the younger boy. Cooper was playing with his switch.

" hi michael, happy Birthday! " cooper said not looking up from his game.

" what game you playing? " i asked.

" Pokémon sun moon, " he said. I walked away from cooper and went into the next room. that room was much calmer.

 _the dinning room_

The dinning room only had a couple people in it. rosie and her sister were talking at the table. two boye were also at the table. I sat down down at the table by rosie.

" hey michael have you met alex? " rosie asked me.

" no, " i said.

" well this is alex, my very close friend. alex meet Michael, my other close friend! " I got up to shake alexs hand, but he didn respond to it. Alex just stared at me.

" alex... be nice, its michaels birthday! " rosie scolded. Alex rolled his eyes.

" want a drink dude? " rosie asked me.

" ya I'll take a drink, " i said.

" drinks are in the kitchen, help your self! "

I walked into the kitchen and went into the refridgerator. there was coke, pepsi, ice tea, dr. pepper, and some beer.

I grabbed a beer from the bottem of the fridge, then i walked back into the living room after thanking rosie.

 _the girl_

i went into the living room to try to find a seat. I guess Sophie had gone up stairs, cause her seat was empty. I sat down next to grady and rocco. rocco ignored me, but grady started to talk to me.

" you see that boy over there, " he was looking straight at the boy that was talking to alex, " thats gabe, hes bad news! " grady explained. I've never seem this " gabe " before. he looked pretty good with his jet black hair and baby blue eyes.

" gabe lives next door to me, hes becketts friend. I would mess with him " Grady said.

" he doesn look that scary, " i said.

" hes just rude, i dont talk to him, ever " says Grady.

" ok, i guess. i wont mess with this scary gabe! " i said laughing. Then i door swung open, a girl with beatiful brown hair walked, it was angel. she came over to me, and said...

" hai michael! happy birthday! " angel said handing me a gift, then she hugged me tightly. i smilied and thanked her for her gift. Angel then walked into the dinning room to say hi to rosie. I looked over at grady who was staring at me, his jaw dropped.

" bro...! " he started at say but was cut off by rosies yelling.

" OK EVERYONE! IM GETTING READY TO ORDER FOOD! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A VOTE ON WHAT WE' RE GETTING. THEN AFTER WE EAT WE'RE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE!! " she yelled.

 _dinner and_ _movies_

we all dicieded to order wings and pizza. After we all ate we voted on watching I.T.

Everyone sat in the living room. sophie, rocco, grady, and randel all sat on the couch. owen and beckett sat on the recliner. beckett sat on owens lap. rosie and alex sat together on the bean bag. carmy and cooper sat by the fire place. gabe sat next to the recliner. only me and angel didn have a seat yet. we agreed on sitting infront of the couch.

Everyone drank and ate popcorn. in the middle of the movie i saw rosie and alex cuddling, when rosie saw me looking at them she glared at me. i quickly turned back to the t.v..

when the movie was getting scarier, angel fell asleep. her head laid on my shoulder. i smilied and didn move her.

The rest of the movie angel laid there, not be disturbed once.

 **WELL THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT SOON! :)**


End file.
